Happenstance
by y3lhsa
Summary: Carter runs into someone familiar shortly after returning from Atlantis. S/J Established
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Happenstance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Summary:** Sam runs into a very familiar woman shortly after returning from Atlantis.

**Author:** Y3lhsa

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Chapter 1

"The Simpson's are not the greatest thing created, sir." The woman walking in front of her with long blonde hair scoffed at the person on the other end. "And no, I'm not getting more steaks; there are some in the freezer you can char by the time I get home. I would have waited for you to come with me if you hadn't tried to surprise me Jack." She paused if front of the frozen entrees debating where or not to get a few Chinese meals.

/

Sara O'Neill was shopping at her regular grocery store four blocks from where she lived with her father. It had been a good year. Her father was feeling a lot better and she had been dating a nice man she had met during one of her daily walks in the park. He had just moved into the area after a job transfer and she found herself talking with him. Flirting and carrying an actual conversation with someone other than her friends or her father. She had dated on and off the last few years but hadn't really tried to get beyond casual dating. With Andrew it was different. Maybe it was because she was finally willing to open up or maybe it was Andrew himself. He wasn't false. He was openly friendly. He had a wonderful sense of humor and could make her laugh. She didn't know if it was going to get any more serious but she was ok with that. So, yes, she was having a very good year.

/

She had seen Jack several times over the past eleven years and heard his name dozens more but every time it shocked her. It never failed to take her back to a time when she was happily married and the mother of a beautiful boy. This time she recognized the woman who spoke his name. It was the same woman who was in the hospital when Jack wasn't Jack and Charlie wasn't real. She never forgot about the men and woman who had been with Jack that day. So to hear the woman speak his name so comfortably into her Bluetooth right in front of her was enough to stop her right in the middle of the aisle.

/

She opened the freezer door and grabbed a few meals and continuing her conversation kept walking. "I was just in Washington yesterday and I thought your leave didn't start for another two days? Of course I miss you. I just spent the better part of the year in a different... country. This is why I just grabbed some ready to eat meals and am skipping the rest of the list! These days I sometimes wish we could work together again just so I'll see you everyday. I miss seeing you every day Jack." She laughed as she opened another door. "Yes I must say that is a bonus, but sometimes I miss you so much it hurts. I got used to you being everywhere I turned."

Somehow Sara couldn't stop herself from following the woman out of the aisle and toward the cash registers. It wasn't a conscious decision but a need to discover whether it really was her ex-husband on the other side of that line.

"No I'm not getting maudlin; I'm not because when I get home we'll have the rest of the week and next as well together. I don't want to waste any of it. Daniel and T are already demanding some time with you and it'll be great having the team back together for a few days. But for now I'm going to hang up on you so I can pay for this and I'll see you very soon. And I love you." The woman took her Bluetooth out of her ear as she found the shortest line. When she turned around Sara was surprised when she looked right at her. However, the woman looked just as shocked if not more so.

"Sara. I didn't realize." She looked very uncomfortable and I suddenly realize that it really was Jack on the other line. "I don't know if you remember me? Samantha Carter. I worked with Jack."

"Yes I remember. I wasn't aware that you still worked here. I heard Jack got promoted to Washington. Was that him just now?" Sara doesn't ask to make her uneasy but uneasy she seemed anyway. She knew there was a possibility that he would move on. Sara never expected to come face to face with that reality however.

Clearing her throat, Sam looked her straight in the eye when she answered. Being military Sara shouldn't have expected any less. "Yes it was. I just got back from an overseas tour and he took some vacation. I'm sorry you overheard that, it must be awkward. I feel awkward."

"No, don't be. It is a shock but only because I didn't know he was seeing someone." She only caught the flicker because she was so focused on her. "Oh. It's more than that."

"We, um, we've been married almost three years."

"Wow, I guess… congratulations. I'm glad for you and him. He deserves to be happy."

Samantha was unloading her groceries onto the conveyor belt and it gave Sara time to process everything. She never really expected him to be involved with someone much less to have married again. She is happy for him though. He really does deserve to be happy. God knows she's been working on it.

When Samantha had loaded her things and paid she turned back to Sara. "Look if you want to talk to Jack or… see him. He's going to be here until the 19th. Here's our number and don't worry if you want to see him there's always a project I can occupy myself with." She hands Sara her receipt with a number written on the back.

Accepting it Sara watches Sam gather her bags. "Thank you Samantha."

"It's Sam. Your welcome, any time." Nodding she walks out the store and Sara stares for a few seconds still somewhat shocked. Paying for her stuff she thinks about whether or not she wants to see Jack. It had been so long since they had any kind of real conversation she's not sure they would be able to. Well, she does have two and a half weeks to consider it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Happenstance

**Rating:** PG 13

**Summary:** Sam runs into a very familiar woman shortly after returning from Atlantis. S/J Established.

**Author:** Y3lhsa

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** I'm so very sorry about how long it has taken to get the next part of this story together. Alot has happened in the past few months and I no longer have the internet at home so updating will be difficult without all the changes in my life. I'll try to finish this as soon as possible and if anyone has any tricks to getting a stubborn muse to cooperate, I'd really appreciate it.

Enjoy the reading and if there is anything I missed or need to work on, please, let me know.

It's been almost a week and a half and I have decided to see Jack. I don't know why the need to see him has consumed me. I've thought of little else since I saw… his wife. That right there is a large part. Maybe I just want to see if he really is happy. I've often wondered how he is; if he buried himself in work. He used to do that. I usually knew when something was bothering him, but he never confided in me. He used work to get him through. He loved playing with Charlie as well. Tossing the ball with him always cheered Jack up when everything else failed.

I get halfway through the number twice before I finally bring myself to push talk. Even then it takes all I have to stay connected and hearing Sam's voice fills me with relief. I don't want the first time I talk to Jack in ten years to be over the phone. When I hear her say I can come over now I panic. I say yes but as soon as I hang up I freeze. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. What am I thinking? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he thinks the only reason I want to see him is to… I don't know. I don't know what he thinks anymore. Truth be told most of the time we were married I didn't know what he was thinking. Regretting this already but determined to see this through I climb in my car and drive to Jack's house. Their house.

/

Sara turned off her car and gazed at the house apprehensively. She knew this was actually Sam's house now but the fact that her ex-husband was currently in that house with her filled her stomach with butterflies. Steeling herself she stepped out of the car and walked slowly up the sidewalk. Repeating that this was her idea and no one had forced her to come took some of the edge off. The door opened before she raised her hand and suddenly she was looking at Jack. They stood there a moment both at a loss as to what to say. Finally Jack waved her in.

She walked into the living area but she was too focused on Jack to pay any attention to her surroundings. There was a vague sense of comfort and it put her at ease.

"So." Gesturing at the couch he sat in the armchair so they faced each other over a long low coffee table. "Sam went to the base for awhile."

"Oh, okay." They sat for several minutes in silence neither one knowing what to say or how to say anything at all.

"How've you been? I hear you're now in Washington. Are you happy?" Sara bit her lip wondering if she should ask or if he would even answer.

She glimpsed what might have been shock before his features fell back into the nuetral expression she remembered so well.

At length he replied and she felt the last of her hold on him and his on her fade. "Yes. I never wanted this, it never crossed my mind that I would ever fall in love again. What we had was great and wonderful. The thought that I could have that again was impossible. I don't know when or how but after awhile it just was. There wasn't anything normal about any of it. Between our introduction and all that we went through together. . . I realized that I couldn't live without her. I didn't want to even if we could never be." Shrugging he spread his hands. "Then it all seemed to come together and we realized that our feelings hadn't changed but our situation had. We gave it a chance and amazingly we work."

Nodding she gave him a small smile. Slowly, haltingly she spoke of her father and her life now. She even told him of Andrew. As he told her of his life in D.C. and how he missed being here she was startled by this man she had once known so intimately and now realized surprisingly he was as different from him as she could have thought. He didn't speak of his work which was expected but the length at which he spoke of his friends, his family she witnessed the man she had met before the missions.

"This is going to sound strange but I would like to know you again, get to know Sam. I, I. That sounds like I want to become part of your life again doesn't it?" Shaking her head, Sara struggled to put into words what was going through her head. "I always wondered if you were ok. I didn't know what you were doing or sometimes even if you were still alive and now that I know I don't want to go back to that."

"I think I understand that. Sara. . . I don't. . . I'm not usually here. Sam comes to D.C. most of the time. None of us really do anymore. Daniel and T spend the most time here."

"I don't mean that you have to keep me apprised of your day to day life, I would just like to be able to know the people in your life and if something happened, to know that I would be informed. I know we're not married anymore but we were once. We shared a life and a child. Although we've both moved on I wouldn't want to go through life not knowing if something happened to you."

"Alright. We'll see how it goes."

Silence reigned once more and before she could sensor her thoughts, they were voiced.

"Are you going to try having any kids?"

Jack stared at the coffee table in front of them and if Sara hadn't known him so well she would have thought he hadn't heard her. It took so long for him to answer she thought he may well not. It really was an intrusive question but it was out before she could process the need to know.

"No." Catching her eye he continued after a few moments. "It wouldn't be fair to bring a child into this life. I'm here most of the time now but she isn't and we barely have time together when she is here. Besides… we can't get pregnant." The words are barely out of his mouth when he jumps up and paces to the window facing the backyard.

Sara silently kicks herself for her insensitivity and opens her mouth to apologize when the front door bursts open and a man rushes in. "Jack, why aren't you an... Oh, sorry."

"Daniel. So nice of you to visit. Come on in." Sara winced at the ice freezing his words midair. Although by the way the man, Daniel, approached he wasn't the least bit chastized. "Sorry to interrupt but Cassie called and is on her way here with what is _very important news_." The way he stressed the last three words impressed on Sara that this was out of the ordinary.

"Is she alright? What happened?" With those words Sara was thrown back in time to the days following his return from missions she was never allowed to ask about. His voice had the same low, intense and dead sound.

"She's fine as far as I know. She didn't want us to worry so she didn't call until she was already here. She caught a cab at the airport and is already on her way here. Sam's and Teal'c will be here soon. They were sparring so they showered there and I came here to find out why you weren't answering your phone. Now I know." With that he turned to Sara and extended his arm. "I'm Daniel Jackson, I use to work with Jack. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Daniel Jackson." She looked at Jack then back at Daniel and figured this would not be the best time to stick around. "I'm going to go, it looks like your going to be busy for awhile. I'm sorry Jack, about before. It was insensitive and none of my business." She made towards the door and was almost across the entryway when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Sara. Don't worry about it. It's fine and I really don't mind that you asked. I don't blame you for wanting to know." Their gazes held for a few moments and in his she saw genuine truth. "I'm sorry for this but if you want to come back, you're welcome." Nodding she turned once more and left him at the door.


End file.
